The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Audiences have long been fascinated by magic tricks in which an object appears to float in the air without visible means of support. The illusion is made stronger if the means of support can remain concealed and even be removed by the user so that the user can demonstrate that the means of support is not there and so the audience can freely examine the floating material. The illusion is also stronger if the material can appear to move independent of the user's movements. However, most magic tricks where toys are suspended and float midair are complex and often require significant user experience.
Thus, there remains a need for devices and methods that allow performance of a magic trick with a floating object that is simple, effective, and that does not require significant user experience.